


威士忌罪行

by PatientA



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, Top Voldemort (Harry Potter)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatientA/pseuds/PatientA
Summary: 2017 來不及寫完的 LV 生日賀(拖到2018發出來)時間軸前文→假如我們相遇在雨天http://patienta.lofter.com/post/2914c1_116dbe90後文→愚人節玩笑http://patienta.lofter.com/post/2914c1_128bb670因為這系列的宗旨就是魔王花式調戲救世主，所以我自己多少覺得人物有點OOC，就請大家睜一隻眼閉一隻眼吧(?)





	威士忌罪行

　　Voldemort並不理解事情怎麼會變成現在這個樣子。

　　至少他起先並沒有把「跟死敵做愛」這件事情放在日程表上。

　　一切都是威士忌的錯。

　　當他沈吟著把自己擠進Potter體內時，腦子裡只有這個念頭。

　　原先他只是因為討厭除夕、討厭倫敦的過節氣氛，而跑到巴黎來，只要離西邊遠點便不用體驗到燈光跟煙火的干擾，也不會有煩人的屬下，他頂著寒風鑽到街邊渺渺可數還開著的酒館裡，沒想到會撞到剛從新年晚會上溜出來的救世主。

　　黃金男孩端著一杯甜膩得要死的香料熱紅酒，像個還沒長大的孩子一樣準備隨便窩在吧檯一角，他不用問便明白青年肯定是因為受不了那種虛與委蛇的社交場合——尤其法國人總分不清楚有時候喝酒便是專心喝酒就好，他們總抓緊任何一切機會高談闊論——趁被拖上台發表演說前逃了出來，真可憐，好在從來沒有人有膽邀請他參與這種活動，黑巫師至少知道聚會要選在興高采烈的年節後幾天，他們不屑於蠢蛋一樣地參與這種鬧騰的節日。

　　他拿著自己的威士忌揚聲招呼了Potter，盡其所能地嘲諷他，不論是他可悲的酒量或是身為英國魔法界的救世主卻一個人躲在異地的酒吧、可憐兮兮的過節，他信手捻來便可不重樣地講出十幾句噎死對方的句子。

　　看著Dumbledore的黃金男孩一臉無法反駁的樣子，Voldemort原本惡劣的心情便逐漸明媚了起來，而像是為了對抗他，魯莽的Gryffindor獅子跟酒保要了雙倍的威士忌，尋釁的綠眼透過鏡片看了黑魔王一眼，閃爍著耀眼的光芒。

　　Voldemort在那目光下輕輕勾了勾嘴角，直接請酒保把青年的加點換成一整瓶新開的威士忌，當然，黑魔王付帳。

　　之後每當青年斟滿一杯飲盡，男人便把自己杯中的琥珀色液體不緊不慢地喝得一乾二盡，Voldemort對自己的酒量很有自信，在經歷那麼多的魔法實驗過後，他的身體機能早就異於常人，Harry Potter想喝贏他還早了好幾輩子。

　　當喝到第三杯的時候，Gryffindor便面有難色地扯開了自己的衣領，但讓Voldemort沒有想到的是，青年竟然會醉得那麼快，而且毫無徵兆——喝到第六杯的時候，魔法世界的救世主連人帶杯的倒在了黑魔王的懷裡，酒液潑的兩人滿身都是。

　　Voldemort忍著額頭上抽動的青筋，單純地殺了這頭蠢獅子簡直太便宜他了，他決定先挖掘他大腦內有用的情報，然後再想幾個法子把救世主的價值利用到最大，順便再拍些照登幾份報紙，挫敗光明方的形象跟支持度——他跟Harry Potter之間的糾葛早就過了你死我活的單純局面，如今他們各自代表了自身勢力的象徵，政治角力才是屬於他們的課題，現在會藉由Potter之死掀起正義大旗的投機份子實在是太多了，與其承受這種麻煩他情願與鳳凰會周旋。

　　最終他帶著青年回到他下榻的酒店，把渾身酒氣的救世主扔在起居室的沙發上，回頭立馬鑽進浴室去，當他穿著浴袍出來的時候，興許是飯店的中央暖氣開得太強了，起居間裡散落著救世主的套裝，而Gryffindor式醉鬼全身赤裸，只徒留一件拳擊內褲趴在起居間的地板上。

　　——紅色的內褲，差勁的獅子品味。

　　Voldemort瞪著眼前荒謬的場景，認真地思考自己是否攤上了一個酒品糟糕的救世主。

　　他花了些時間才決定靠過去，紫杉木魔杖輕輕轉動著，召來了他的手機——是的，他現在用手機了，美國人做的魔法改造品——他決定先拍張照片，連著救世主散落一地的衣服跟空酒瓶一起。

　　Voldemort檢查著，不得不說這個場景完全能獨霸預言家日報醜聞的頭版，他幾乎可以想見Rita Skeeter下的聳動標題——The drunken one——光想到鳳凰會們面對醜聞會多焦頭爛額他就忍不住勾起嘴角，不過這還不夠，他還得拍幾張正面照，也許等等甚至該從附近抓幾個女孩或男孩過來？反正除夕夜從不缺乏醉鬼。

　　不過⋯Voldemort打量了下橫在地板上的軀體，Potter雖然消瘦又有些矮小，但一直維持著精實的體型，褪去衣物後底下掩藏的肉體毫無保留地展示它所擁有的力量，貼身的內褲完美地勾勒出青年結實的臀部，難怪男孩在Hogwarts時老是登上Witch Weekly，他確實有讓人著迷的本錢。

　　黑魔王走過去，踢了踢青年的髖骨，對方發出了模糊的呢喃聲，然後狼狽地試圖爬起來，卻又因為暈眩而四仰八叉地躺倒在地上，眼鏡歪歪扭扭地掛著，凌亂的黑髮則因為潮濕的汗水黏在臉上，他眨了眨朦朧的綠眼睛，模糊的腦袋顯然正在試圖搞清現在的狀況。

　　Harry的視線花了一陣子才在男人的臉上聚焦，他咕噥了些什麼，過了好一會兒Voldemort才聽懂他是在指責自己不可理喻——跟Potter不同，即便喝了那麼多酒，他仍然十分清醒並維持著得體的形象。

　　救世主的感想讓他發笑，他對著青年照了幾張相，偏頭一想決定加上些更辛辣的元素，柔軟的拖鞋底抵上青年的跨部，不輕不重的磨蹭著，酒醉的Gryffindor瞪大眼睛看著他，碧綠的眼裡混濁不清，像是被春雨攪亂的湖面，他低聲吼著些什麼，狀若獅子攻擊前的咆哮；熱燙的手掌握住了赤裸的腳踝，肌膚相觸的感受讓兩人都為之一頓。

　　墨玉色的眼睛暗沉了下來，瞳孔邊緣隱隱閃爍一抹紅色，Slytherin式諷刺的笑容凝固在Voldemort的嘴角，男人不發一語，僅僅增強了足下的力道。

　　「⋯把腳挪開。」Harry沈吟著，從咬緊的牙關中勉強擠出一句話，隨著綠色中逐漸明亮起的火光，Voldemort明顯地感受到腳下變硬的觸感。

　　「⋯你看起來挺喜歡的？」黑魔王低低的笑了起來，乾渴的沙啞聲線讓男人心底一跳，那不是他預期自己會發出的嗓音——裡面聽起來有太多的慾望，而這不該是因為眼前的救世主。

　　「⋯⋯一點也不！」青年用力地扯開在他敏感處作祟的腳，Slytherin繼承人猝不及防下重心不穩，單膝跪在地上，差點在救世主身上跌了個狗吃屎。

　　「——急躁的小獅子，嗯？」Voldemort單手撐在Harry身側穩住自己，微微低頭便可以把對方的神情盡收眼底，他的浴袍因為方才的舉動而敞開，他注意到了青年屏住的呼吸，看來Gryffindor男孩並非如他所宣稱的那般毫無動搖。

　　大腦緩慢地意識到男人方才對自己的調戲，Harry瞪了對方一眼，再僵硬地側過頭去，露出形狀優美的頸項。他嘴裡嘟囔著些什麼，Voldemort凝神細聽後忍不住發笑，他沒有想到Potter竟然會抱怨自己英俊，原來即便是黃金男孩也是用這種眼光在看待自己這副皮囊嗎？

　　當那冰冷而修長的手指撫上炙熱的胸膛時，Harry幾乎像是離水的魚一樣猛地一跳，他不敢置信地看向眼前的黑魔王，手準確地抓住了對方的手腕，阻止身上這人輕薄的舉動，他企圖想說些什麼辱罵人的字眼，但被酒精影響的大腦顯然不足夠他調動出所有的語言能力，他除了F開頭的字之外什麼都想不起來。

　　「我以為你喜歡這副皮相？」Voldemort黑色的眼裡閃爍著光芒，不願意承認自己幾乎快被兩人相觸的溫度所燙傷，他的指尖輕輕在熱燙的皮膚上撚動著，無視於手腕上越來越緊的壓迫，他俯下身湊到對方耳邊，微涼的吐息讓Harry的身軀為之緊繃了起來：「我沒想到你對我也這麼有感覺，你的支持者們知道你其實是個會對黑魔王產生性慾的變態不知道會怎麼想，你說呢？Harry Potter。」

　　「——滾開。」含糊的嗓音夾雜著酒氣，綠色的眼睛裡燃起了不純粹的怒火，他像是想狠狠地瞪Voldemort一眼，卻又在倉促間狼狽閃躲著對方的視線，男人見狀又忍不住笑了出來，只因為他在那火焰中同時也窺見了慾望。

　　而令黑魔王感到驚訝的是，眼前這一切竟成功地讓他感到飢渴。

　　是的，平心而論，Harry Potter並沒有長得難以入眼，以前他只當他是個討人厭的瘦小地精，可是如今少年已經長開了身子骨，儘管仍然矮他一大截，但衣服都藏不住前Gryffindor搜捕手的精實身軀。

　　況且⋯

　　Slytherin繼承人捏了捏掌下微凸的胸肌：「手感還不錯。」更別提它還完美地契合了他的手型。

　　Voldemort舔了舔嘴唇，他是有好些日子沒發洩自己的精力了，反正他原本就打算拍些更為辛辣的照片，何必白白便宜路邊的麻瓜呢？

　　更何況，能把救世主壓在地毯上狠操的機會可不多。

　　Harry慢了好幾拍才意識到黑魔王在揉捏他的胸，他想扯開置於他胸口的手掌，然而男人墨色的眼睛微微眯起，紅光在其中流竄，的手指用力抓握的力道在青年胸前的皮膚拖曳，留下豔紅的指痕，讓救世主忍不住倒抽了一口氣。

　　下一秒紫杉木魔杖噴出的繩子緊緊捆著了Gryffindor青年的雙手，Harry並沒有因此放開Voldemort的手腕，他迷糊的腦海裡意識到他應該反擊，然而在他準備動作的那一刻，他的身體因為疼痛而繃緊，黑魔王空著的手狠狠地揪住他的致命部位，那種彷彿能斷子絕孫的痛處讓他臉上的血色都退去了些。

　　「做個乖孩子，Potter，放開我的手。」

　　他下意識想踢開身上的人，然而對方不給他絲毫可趁之機，他一有動作Slytherin繼承人就揪緊他的命根子，Harry痛得咬牙切齒，他幾秒後才理解到那個把他磕痛的東西是男人的魔杖，他微醺的腦袋為了那危險的東西與自己的屌相貼的事實只能夠感到一陣荒謬。

　　他甩了甩頭，企圖讓自己清醒一點，這不可能是真的——他近乎全裸的被命中註定的死敵壓在地上性騷擾什麼的⋯噢！該死的Voldemort竟然敢⋯！

　　含糊的呻吟從Harry的口中溢出，像是一隻被困住而低鳴的獅子，Voldemort修長的手指隔著薄薄的布料挑逗著他，他順著柱體的形狀用手指上下掐揉、擼動，救世主顯然已經忘記自己早就半硬著的事實，慌張地企圖併攏雙腿遮掩越發挺立的柱身，壞心眼的Slytherin繼承人直接把他僅剩的蔽體衣物勾下來，讓那暗紅色的陰莖得以被解放出來，暴露在乾燥的空氣之中。

　　Harry把臉埋在繩子裡，手仍不忘哆哆嗦嗦地揪著男人的另一隻手，隨著他挑逗的舉動收緊又鬆開，他的呻吟揉皺在繩索與手腕之中，難以置信這感覺如此之好——他以為黑魔王是不會手淫或做愛的，但顯然他大錯特錯，Voldemort的技巧好到他根本沒辦法把壓在身上的人推開。

　　青年的身軀繃緊，腰不自覺地隨著對方的舉動弓起又落下，一下又一下的戳刺在對方的掌心中，綠眼Gryffindor忍不住舒服地濕了眼眶，凹凸不平的魔杖磕磕巴巴地撞在他的陰莖上，帶來了另一種他從沒試過的刺激感受——讓他想起了年輕時騎在掃帚上也很有感覺的那段日子，他曾為此感到尷尬，但不得不否認他也幻想過在掃帚上的性愛肯定會很刺激——他搖了搖頭企圖拋開這個情色的想法，一定是因為酒精，才讓他想起這羞恥的陳年往事。

　　然而就在他逐漸無法掩蓋著呻吟聲的時候，那個惡毒的Slytherin收回了他的手，溫熱的呼吸吐在Harry的臉上：「想要的話自己來。」

　　青年抱怨地低吼著，迫不及待地鬆開一直緊捉不放的手腕，雙手維持著被束縛住的樣子伸到雙腿之間，握住高昂的慾望，誠實的為自己積攥起更多的快樂，而得到雙手自由的Voldemort則掰開他的腿，俯下身從膝蓋一路品嚐著青年大腿內側敏感而緊繃的肌肉，空著的手則探到男孩毫無遮掩的後門，進發另一處快樂泉源。

　　男人急躁的咕噥著幾個咒語，Harry專注在即將來臨的高潮中沒有聽清，直到自己雙腿間一片濕滑——他還產生了困惑，以為自己在高潮前提早射了出來——但冰冷的指腹強硬地鑽入他體內，他這時才搞清楚那些是潤滑液。

　　Gryffindor嚇得馬上放開即將高潮的陰莖，手掌向下捉著對方企圖擴張他肛門的手，他慌亂地咒罵著毫無邏輯的字句，黑魔王發出了不耐煩的嘖聲，毫不留情地對他發了一技Petrificus Totalus，讓Harry不得不僵硬在原地任人宰割。

　　細長的手指在體內進出的感覺並不好受，然而他既不能放鬆，也無法抵抗，只能任由那毒蛇似的Slytherin粗暴地塞入第二根手指，探尋著他體內最深的秘密，直到那手指勾動的舉動壓迫到了Harry的前列腺，讓青年幾乎以為他為此而狠狠地震抖了一下，但實際上身體卻被迫僵硬在地毯上，除了瘋狂滾動的眼珠，連一絲一毫的反應都無法流露。

　　Voldemort緊盯著他的眼睛，他不確定男人是否在讀他的思緒，又或著純粹在那綠色中瞧見了慾望的風暴，他殘酷而專注地研磨著他體內最敏感的那處不放，讓Harry幾欲瘋狂。射精的快感來回沖刷他的軀體與神經叢，讓他的大腦裡滿是渴望解放的叫囂，他的視線因為累積的快感逐漸失焦，他不知道自己的馬眼是不是在洩出淫液，又或著受制於魔法而不得發洩，一切只是他被快感折磨所產生的錯覺。

　　他不禁覺得自己回到了四年級被黑魔王用Crucio折磨的夜晚，只不過如今是用快感取代痛處來摧殘他而已。

　　興許是注意到了Harry幾近失去意識，又或著只是終於滿意了，黑魔王解開了咒語，青年因為好不容易獲得的解放而大聲地喘著氣顫抖著、腳趾捲曲、眼球不住往上翻。

　　他大聲地呻吟著，下一秒卻被滾燙粗大的硬物貫穿，讓他的聲音只能哽咽在喉嚨之中。

　　他不知道自己是不是Voldemort一插進去後就被刺激的開始射精，只能求助似地捉住男人落下肩膀的浴衣，顫巍巍地射出一波又一波的液體。他感受到對方濕熱的沈吟擦過耳畔，Harry覺得自己好像聽到有人在跟他說話，但被高潮洗刷過的腦袋空白了好一會兒才傳遞得了那聲喟嘆：「梅林啊，你吸得真緊。」

　　「⋯我不得不承認，你比我想像中還要更是一個尤物，Potter。」Slytherin繼承人嘶啞的笑聲從頭頂傳來，他的手沿著綠眼Gryffindor的背後滑下——現在那上面滿是潮意，滑膩地引人流連——因高潮而過於敏感的肌膚讓青年忍不住顫抖，對此黑魔王慢慢拔出他的陰莖並評價到：「你比我想像中要來得敏感，救世主原來很常被人操嗎？」

　　「⋯住嘴⋯⋯啊！」Harry因為Voldemort頂入深處的舉動叫出聲來，男人慢條斯理地深入淺出，一邊啃咬覆蓋著薄汗的麥色脖子：「你後面一直都這麼有感覺嗎？」

　　碧綠的眸子惡狠狠地瞪了男人一眼，卻因為被情慾濡濕而失去了應有的效果，黑魔王舔了舔嘴唇，猛力的往深處鑿動了兩下：「還是因為是我？」

　　恰到好處地擦過前列腺的舉動讓Harry捲曲了腳趾，他死死咬緊著嘴唇，方才才發洩過的分身半硬不硬地僵在那裡，此時暫且射不出來的軀體無法承受更多的刺激，反而被再度逼近高潮的刺激摧殘的十分難受。

　　他幾乎要求饒了，幾乎。

　　但他咬緊牙關強忍著，Voldemort像是看透他似地反覆研磨救世主的敏感點，偶爾夾雜著幾個狠辣的重重頂弄，讓Gryffindor青年哭叫的像個孩子。

　　Harry搖頭像是在拒絕又像是想擺脫那些不堪負荷的快感，他的眼淚與口水沿著臉部的曲線滑落，因為從未體驗過的連續高潮而發顫，並時不時地收縮後穴吸緊對方發燙的肉棍，讓黑魔王爽得數度發出短促而讚嘆的呻吟聲。

　　Voldemort不得不承認操著Potter的感覺十分的好，不止是因為能把救世主壓在地上狠狠幹哭的感覺十分暢快，更令他驚嘆地是，他們的身體在性上顯然十分契合——這個黑髮的Gryffindor不去做男妓根本就是暴殄天物，他濕熱的甬道把他吸得那麼緊，又因為敏感而不斷蠕動，簡直能把所有性功能正常的男人榨乾。

　　即便Harry還處在剛被插射後的性不應期，可是黑魔王精準又壞心眼的手法一直堆疊他體內的快感，他的陰莖像是哭泣一樣不斷流出透明的液體，後徑被填滿的悶漲感讓他產生一種十分滿足的感覺，就像是自己的生命因此而得到了完整，他不自覺地在男人抽出陽具的時候吸附挽留，他的下體酸麻，細微又喜悅的疼痛像是潮水一樣不斷拍擊著他，而他只能在Slytherin繼承人帶來的快感裡顛簸，他的意識紊亂，被酒精跟高潮撕成碎片，他甚至無法想起是誰在他的體內縱情奔馳，最終泣不成聲。

　　「⋯我⋯我快⋯⋯住手、啊⋯⋯」Harry嗓音沙啞破碎，被失禁和高潮的感受雙重折磨，碧綠的眼睛藏在濕透的睫毛下，睜也睜不開，他手裡仍然扯著Voldemort的浴衣，下身被前端泊泊湧出的液體與男人進出時帶出的潤滑液濡濕，啪啪啪的水聲響徹在飯店的起居室裡，一下又一下地擊打在他挺翹的臀部上，拍打出羞恥的粉色。

　　幾下粗喘，黑魔王又深又重地頂到他身體深處，隨著他緊繃地僵持在他身上的動作，熱燙的液體一波一波地擊打在柔軟地內壁上，燙得Harry一陣哆嗦，他的眼神迷亂，顯然還沒回過神來，嘴唇因為自己的蹂躪濕潤又紅腫，回過神來的Voldemort忍不住湊過去狠狠地啃咬那兩瓣豔紅之色，而此刻的Gryffindor青年就像是一隻被擊敗的獅子，奄奄一息地躺在地上，任由征服者對他予取予奪。

　　等男人親夠了，便緩緩地拔出自己半軟的柱身，期間救世主又被他的舉動激地從馬眼溢出最後一縷淫液，還發出了一聲濕熱的嗚咽，他的腿無力地大張著，後穴翻出來的嫩肉開闔著無法收攏，流出混合著Slytherin繼承人精液的潤滑液，連著早前的液體把地毯搞得一塌糊塗。

　　Voldemort欣賞了一會兒自己的傑作，順便撿起自己的魔杖召來不知道扔到哪裡的手機拍了一打的相片，但這會兒黑魔王改變了原先的主意，他可不想把青年被他操壞的美景與公眾分享——事實上他心裡明白，如果他還想再多上幾次救世主，最好要把青年的這段記憶給抹去，不能讓他察覺到任何一絲一毫今夜的事情，不然下一次他再想要得手，就不會是這麼容易的一件事了。

　　除夕夜倒數的歡呼早在Potter不知道第幾次的射後預高潮時過去了，Voldemort忍不住覺得新的一年顯然會比去年更有趣，至少他跟討人厭的宿敵之間，額外多了另一種有趣的遊戲。


End file.
